Morning Delight
by badlywolf
Summary: House and Cuddy celebrates their first sexual encounter after 6 weeks. Not really good at summary. A very smutty Huddy fic. Read at your own risk. Rated for explicit sexual contents.


**Hi! This is my first one shot.. I can't even remember where I got this idea from. LOL.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who are supportive and encourage me to publish this story! ashmcknght, SissiCuddles, Raya1511, Kate_Virgo, dontjudgeme890, and others whose names I can't even remember, thanks for all your support! This fic wouldn't be here without your encouragement!**

**This is also my first smut fic. Please pardon me if it doesn't meet your liking. :)**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

It had been six weeks. Six weeks after that happened. Gregory House was sex deprived. Even his hands couldn't help him in this matter. In those six weeks, he watched his girlfriend's body changed back into its gorgeous shape just like the way it was before she got pregnant and the glow of having newborns that seemed to radiate from her was tempting him, but he had to get a hold of himself. And this morning, he thought he was dreaming when he felt a pressure on his groin—a pleasurable pressure, that is, and a wet one.

He groaned with his eyes still closed. It felt so good and he didn't dare open his eyes because he thought it was just a dream and if he opened his eyes, it would soon be over. He moved one of his hands down towards his crotch and his palm was tickled by a massive mass of hair. Even in the midst of sleep, his mind was still working busily albeit being slow. He then opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch. The view was almost imaginary to him since the last time he saw it was six months ago. It was not a long time, but to him, it felt like a year.

His girlfriend's mouth was sucking the tip of his erection while her hand stroked the length of it with such a perfect rhythm. He gawked at her and wondered how he deserved such an amazing woman. His girlfriend slash boss was currently giving him a wake-up blowjob. But she hadn't been his boss for several months now. She was currently on a three-month maternity leave. But before that she had been put on two months of bed rest since her pregnancy was risky. She gave birth to a couple of twin boys through C-section during the New Year's countdown and both boys were healthy enough that they didn't have to keep any of them in the incubator.

He felt her mouth started moving up and down on his penis and he couldn't help groaning and putting a pressure on the back of her head. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled with a silent smile and a hint of lust. She let go of his shaft with a pop and gulped a little before grinning widely at him. He felt his erection immediately slapped his stomach due to gravity as soon as it was freed from her mouth and hissed when cool air blew over his penis, which was wet from her mouth.

"You're awake," she stated, crawling up his body. She straddled his hips and kissed him passionately, both of her hands planted on the bed just on each side of his head. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing her body onto his. Usually his girlfriend would mind morning breath, but not that morning. He smirked at the thought of his girlfriend being too horny to even care about morning breath. His hands traveled south and palmed both cheeks of her ass, squeezing it gently.

She then started grinding her hips to his, making sure that she rubbed her clit and pussy along his erection. She straightened up, her palms moved to his chest, raking her nails on his tee covered broad chest and he placed his hands on her hips. They both smiled at each other.

"I miss this," she said, still grinding her hips slowly.

"Me too," he answered gruffly, his voice still thick with sleep. "How much time do we have till the kids wake up?"

She smiled. "I don't know. We better hurry before they do," she told him, stopping her movements and moved her hands to remove her nightgown. It was all she had to do to show her gloriously naked body to her boyfriend. Apparently she was completely naked under that nightgown. Then she moved her hands to the hem of his tee, pulling it up and over his head. She peeled off his pajama pants that had been pulled down earlier to reveal his morning wood and tossed it behind her. The fabric landed on the floor just before the bed.

She let out a surprised gasp when he suddenly flipped them both over, pushing her torso until she was on her back and under him. He hovered above her, putting his weight on one of his elbows, just staring at her. His other hand was roaming over her body—her arm, her side, her hip, her thigh. He kissed her, tongues battling against each other trying to invade the other person's mouth. His kisses moved down her body—from her mouth to her jaw, her neck, down the valley of her breasts, her navel, and then finally her sex.

He flattened his tongue and gave a long, slow lick on her sex up to her sensitive bundle of neurons called clitoris, making her moan and clutching the bed sheet. He then started kissing her clit, nipping at it skillfully, causing her to let out a moan of approval. His tongue alternated between brushing against the small bud and her vagina. He sucked at her clitoris and then started paying more attention to her pussy. He first licked at her labia and then his tongue started licking into deeper parts of her. As he did so, he added his middle and ring finger into her and started stroking her insides.

They were rarely a loud couple in the bedroom department. Despite the fact that they were pretty loud while bickering at the hospital, they made almost no sounds during sex. The only sounds they made were labored breathing and a few low moans and groans. She might be a little loud sometimes, but not too loud. Currently, her moans were turning him on as he continued to pleasure her with his skillful tongue and fingers.

He could feel her writhing above him and her inner walls started contracting around his fingers, signaling the beginning of her orgasm. He quickened his pace, both his tongue and his hand, and he could hear her panting and moaning. Her hand flew to the back of his head, her fingers raked through his salt and pepper hair and she started moving her hips to match his pace. His name came out of her mouth in between gasps and the deity's name. A few more strokes and Cuddy suddenly stopped moving, her grip on the back of House's head tightened and with her back arched and a long moan, she had her intense orgasm.

House continued lapping her until she came down from her ecstasy. Once she was calm, he kissed her clit one more time and trailed kisses up her torso till he reached her breasts. But her hand stopped his when he proceeded to squeeze one of her breasts. He threw her a questioning look, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No squeezing. I'm still lactating," she said with a bossy tone, glaring up at him. He smirked down at her. Instead of squeezing her breast, he started sucking on one of her nipples. She gasped but said nothing else and once again placed her hand on the back of his head, urging him on. He hummed in approval at the filling of something liquid touching his taste buds—her breast milk. Not wanting the other breast to feel left out, House released the nipple he was currently sucking and moved to pay attention to the other one.

"Oh, I need you… inside," she said, gasping her words. "Now!"

He smirked against her breast, but reluctantly released it from his mouth and kissed her on the mouth passionately, now bracing himself on both of his elbows. His right hand then reached down to take his penis inside his palm and stroked it a few times before guiding himself into her slowly, stretching her insides. As soon as House slid himself into her fully, Cuddy lifted her legs and crossed them behind his back, making it almost impossible for him to pull back. He smiled down at her, moving a strand of her hair that fell on her forehead with his forefinger.

Cuddy reached a hand up and placed it on his nape, pulling him down to her for another passionate kiss. Her other hand was placed on his back as a leverage. He then started pulling out of her slowly till only the head of his shaft was inside and pushed back in just as slow. They both broke the kiss and just stared at each other as they made love to each other. He was the first to break the gaze and started nipping at her jaw while still moving his hips slowly.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. Her raspy voice was turning him on more and he complied, picking up his pace. His breathing was starting to become labored.

"Oh yes! Don't stop," she moaned lowly, scraping her nails on his skin.

"I don't have any intention to," he groaned back into her ear, thrusting into her faster and a little harder. They missed the sounds of the bed squeaking under them due to their movements. House slipped a hand between his girlfriend and the mattress, placing a palm on her lower back and elevating her body from the bed slightly and therefore changing the angle of his thrusts, which now made the head of his penis scrape her delicate spot deep inside her—the delicious spot that he had always been able to find.

"Oh God, yes! Right there! Oh, House!" Cuddy moaned a little loudly, closing her eyes and stabbing her nails into his skin, making him thrust faster and harder into her. He quickly silenced her with yet another passionate kiss to avoid the risk of waking up one of their children during that particular intimate moment. She bit his shoulder to encourage him as she enjoyed the feeling of him going in and out of her, the friction of his skin against her inside was driving her crazy. She started moving her hips with his, pulling apart and pushing into his with the perfect rhythm, as she felt the ripple of the intense pleasure coming closer.

He made a sudden move of pressing her hips down to the mattress and gripped her hips. He pulled out until he was completely out of her and pushed in as fast as he could, his balls buried deeply inside her. It made her yelp in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy, and she couldn't resist opening her eyes.

"You like that?" he asked, repeating his last movements.

"God, yes!" she almost cried it out, but managed to restrain herself from doing so. House repeated his movements and Cuddy was hanging onto him tightly, clutching on his biceps and tried to restrain her urge to scream at his every thrust by biting his shoulder. He growled at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. He could feel her inner walls started clamping down around his erection, sucking him more into her. He reached a hand down and rubbed at her clitoris vigorously.

She then started convulsing beneath him, her back arched and the grip on his biceps tightened. Her eyes were shut tightly as he watched her face scrunched in ecstasy while she desperately tried to conceal her screams of pleasure. Her walls contracting intensely around his member and he knew his orgasm was coming in a few seconds. He continued thrusting into her to prolong her orgasm and after a few thrusts, he reached his climax as well. The muscles of his neck taut and he buried his face into her neck, letting out a strangled animalistic groan. He continued thrusting a little longer, shooting his warm semen into her womb until he was spent.

House finally collapsed on top of her, holding his weight on his elbows. She was still panting beneath him, palms flat against his shoulders. They were silent for a few moments, just savoring the intimate moment by placing soft lazy kisses on each other's jaw. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her, pulling her into his arms and letting her rest her head on his chest. He pulled the bed cover and covered both of their naked bodies.

"It was amazing," Cuddy said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Her hand was on top of his chest, her forefinger raking the salt and pepper sparse hair there. "I miss this moment."

He hummed his approval, closing his eyes while his hand just lightly grazing her forearm, sliding his fingers up and down the length of it lazily. They knew they should enjoy this moment as much as they could because now they had three children who all still needed attention, especially the fraternal twin boys she gave birth to last New Year—the twin boys they had named Alexander James and Benjamin Gregory.

"Me too," he replied, resting his chin on the crown of her head, giving her body a gentle squeeze. They were about to fall asleep when the sounds of a small cry rang through the baby monitor they had placed on the nightstand. One of the babies had woken up. Both House and Cuddy sighed.

"That has to be Ben," House commented. "Over the six weeks they've been with us, I've come to learn that he's the attention seeker and AJ is the quiet one."

Cuddy grinned and let out a soft laugh, pushing herself up from his torso. "You're a good father," she said, pecking his lips before putting on a robe and shuffled out of the room to tend to her baby. He smiled, folding his arms behind his head as a pillow as he stared at the ceiling. He could hear her voice trying to sooth their second son through the baby monitor and the baby soon quieted down, but was immediately followed by his brother's cry. House let out a heavy sigh. That was his cue to get out of bed as well and resume his role as a father of three. Rachel was going to be up soon anyway and there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, that's all Folks!**

**What do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
